wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Draenor
Warlords of Draenor expansion (NYR) and the changed timeline|the unaltered version before the expansion|Draenor (lore)}} Arakkoa Naaru Sporelings Mok'Nathal |loc=Great Dark Beyond |level=90-100 |ruler= }} Draenor was the homeworld of the orcish race and the last refuge of the draenei. After his defeat, Garrosh Hellscream escaped into a past version of Draenor before the orcish corruption and their arrival on Azeroth and altered the timeline there, in order to try to form the Iron Horde, return to Azeroth and conquer it. Background Millenia ago the fallen Titan Sargeras contacted the three leaders of the Eredar race on Argus. He promised them great power in return for their servitude. Kil'jaeden and Archimonde were tempted by his offer, but Velen the wiser of the three had a terrible vision of what his brothers would turn into. Despite begging them to see sense, they accepted his offer; in his despair Velen prayed for help. He was answered by the Naaru, who told him in time they would fight the Burning Legion but for now they must run. Velen and the race which would later be known as Draenei fled as their brothers became unspeakable horrors. They ran to world after world, each time they were found by Kil'jaeden and forced to flee. Eventually they came across a world called Draenor. There they had peaceful relations with the shamanistic orcs. They lived in peace for a while, until Kil'Jaeden found the world. There he used his puppet Ner'zhul to turn the orcs into savage monsters. When they were almost ready he told Ner'zhul to make the orc chieftans drink the blood of the Pit Lord Mannoroth. Ner'zhul however, using the last vestiges of his honour refused, and so Kil'Jaeden used his apprentice Gul'dan instead. The orc chieftans drank the demonic blood and became bloodthirsty beasts. They then charged through the Dark Portal and attacked the unsuspecting citizens. After years of fighting, the orcs were defeated by the newly created Alliance of Lordaeron. The Alliance then charged through the Dark Portal, to ensure that no more horrors emerged. Ner'zhul hastily tried to evacuate the remaining orcs to safety. He created a number of portals, but this only served to destabilize Draenor, and the entire planet was blasted apart, leaving only the ravaged world of Outland. Now, the savage Garrosh Hellscream has escaped his imprisonment with the help of Kairozdormu, a fallen Bronze Dragon, and into a past version of Draenor, before the orcish corruption and their arrival on Azeroth. There he attempts to alter the time line and creates the Iron Horde and then returns to Azeroth to try to conquer it. Zones * Frostfire Ridge * Gorgrond * Tanaan Jungle * Shadowmoon Valley * Spires of Arak * Nagrand * Talador ;Islands * Ashran (PvP) * Fields of Farahlon ;Waters * Zangar Sea ;Unnamed Islands ** Apparently has at least 2 large lakes * Medium island south of Nagrand and southwest of Talador * Small island (smaller than Ashran) south of Shadowmoon Valley, but may be just a subzone * Small island southeast of Spires of Arak that is most likely just a subzone Outposts and cities The Alliance *Karabor ( Alliance capital) *Auchindoun (draenei necropolis) *Shattrath City (Draenei port city) The Horde *Bladespire Citadel ( Horde capital) Iron Horde *Shattrath City (outpost, former draenei capital) Media Images File:New_Draenor_continent1_map.jpg|1st available continent map screenshot from official site File:Prelim_Warlords_of_Draenor_map.png|Preliminary in-game map File:DraenorScale.png|Comparison of Draenor and Outland File:Drae2Kal.jpg|TheKaldorei's fanart of wider Draenor. Videos File:Warlords of Draenor zones File:Warlords of Draenor - Draenor remade References Others: *''World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor'' External links fr:Draenor da:Draenor Category:Draenei Category:Ogres Category:Orcs Category:Planes Category:Worlds